1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a medical imaging apparatus using a volume marker and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into medical imaging apparatuses is actively underway due to an increasing interest in health. Examples of medical imaging apparatuses may include an X-ray imaging apparatus, an X-ray fluoroscopy apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a positron emission tomography (PET) apparatus, and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus.
These medical imaging apparatuses may generate 2D sectional images of an object and 3D volume data based on the 2D sectional images. Volume data enables an inspector to identify structural properties of the interior of the object and thus may be effectively used in the field of diagnosis.
Meanwhile, visualization of 3D volume data of an object on a 2D screen is referred to as volume rendering.
In addition, volume navigation is a process whereby volume rendering is performed while an inspector changes his or her position until reaching a particular location inside an object and results thereof are inspected. Through volume navigation, both 2D sectional images taken by cutting in three directions and a volume-rendered 3D image may be provided for 3D volume data that moves in accordance with the position of an inspector.